Lord of The Rings: The hidden adventure
by kilrathi
Summary: It's about a group of girls from the real world who get transported to the Middle earth because it's their true home and they join the fellowship to find their families.It's the proluge so far.


Kilrathi: hello, this is my first LOTR story I don't own LOTR or any of LOTR characters though I wish I owned Frodo and Pippin :D and though I wish these characters were rightfully mine, but they are real people. Yep, they are all based on friends and enemies and the horses are real horses only two have different names. So all of these kids belong to their parents and the horses belong to Diane, my riding teacher. But some of these animals belong to me. Understand? So they are not rightfully mine but the plot is mine. Review please!  
  
Prologue  
  
'I fret in this prison,' said Théoden. 'If I could have set a spear in re- .'  
  
"Ok, its official, this Théoden guy really sucks at speeches!" Erin Janes exclaimed, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder and yawning, causing her hazel eyes to be covered by her eyelids.  
  
"Yeah, really." Said Lindsey Redder, nodding her head, causing her reddish-brown hair to shake, her blue eyes full of agreement.  
  
"But who really sucks is Aragorn or "Strider", I want to see more of Pippin." Erin added, edging nervously away from her friend, Maria Grosso who looked like she wanted to strangle Erin.  
  
Val Grosso agreed with her twin 100% of the way. "I agree with ya, Mia that Aragorn is hotter than Pippin (ducks when Erin and Kilrathi throw books at her head), but Legolas is defiantly the hottest of them all." Val said, twirling her strawberry blonde hair with her finger, her crystal blue eyes filled with a sickening dreamy look.  
  
The quartet started arguing who was the hottest. Erin said pippin, Lindsey voted for Merry, Val thought Legolas was the best and Maria could of made a whole fan club for Aragorn by herself because she was so obsessed with him. They were fighting when they remembered. they were still in their Math class! They turned, twitching, towards the room. The whole class was staring at them, and none of them knew what they had just been arguing about except the girl's friends, Dani Towler and Dana Hartsig, and Dani's and Dana's enemies, Kira White and Carly White( Kilrathi: Hmm..Does this mean something, their last names), who were laughing and pointing at them. Dana had her head buried into her dark brown hair so no one could see her laughing. Her brown eyes were full of laughter and amusement. Dani, however, hadn't heard a word of the heating conversation. She had fallen asleep, yet again for the 5th time this week (Dani: I can't help it, I hate math! Kilrathi: Hey, so do I Dani: WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!) In class, listening to The Lord of The Rings soundtrack, (The Fellowship of the rings). Dani was very hot, in the boy's eyes at least with her chocolate brown colored hair that had natural streaks of red, copper, and auburn and her eyes were cat's eyes (hazel with orange around the pupil). The teacher loomed over Dani and tapped her with his yardstick. She groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes and groaning some more.  
  
She said to her friends," I say Frodo all the way." And then started listening to her music again.  
  
The friends looked at each other, bewildered. Dani had heard their conversation after all!  
  
Val then turned to Dana and asked her, "who do you say, Day?"  
  
Dana took a deep breath, plucking up her courage and said quietly, "Sam."  
  
Her friends stared at her, blinking, and then started to laugh, soon Dana joined in the laughter. Mr. French (He was my brother's Math teacher last year), the teacher glared at the six.  
  
"Now if you ladies are done chitchatting, Miss. Towler come up to the board and solve this problem, NOW!" Mr. French snapped at them. Dani scowled at him and turned off her music and got up and dragged her chair with her to the board. Carly White, Dani's enemy, snickered at her and said sneering,  
  
"Looks like little Miss Shorty needs a boost!"  
  
Dana glared at her and retorted, "White, you are as tall as Dani!" It was true, Carly was the same height as Dani, and it was like they were evil twins or something. But Carly was mean, had blonde hair, had blue eyes and was like the evil twin, while Dani was kind, a brunette, has cat's eyes, and was the good twin. Besides, Carly had barely any friends and Dani was friends with every one, except Carly and her gang. Dani paid no attention to Carly and finished solving the problem. After she was done, Dani went back to her seat and turned her music back on. Dana was writing notes from the board when she spun around and caught a book before it hit her and sent it back to her enemy, Kira White. Dana was shocked she examined her hands and felt her ears. She had noticed the book coming towards her because of her hearing it but on other days, she wouldn't have heard it. She felt her ears again, they were slightly pointed. Dana felt them again, in wonder and then she realized that she had slightly POINTED ears!  
  
Dana said out loud, "I'm confused, this is making my head hurt!" She was talking about her ears but Dani examined her notes and said, frustrated,  
  
"So am I, oh and Dana, nice pointy ears." Dani went back to trying to solve her problem and then did a double back,  
  
"Pointy Ears!?" she then turned to Dana and whispered to her,  
  
"When did you get pointy ears?"  
  
Dana shrugged "Dunno."  
  
"Maybe you're related to Arwen and you are an elf, and nice catch, that book sounded awfully loud." Dani started to read her notes again.  
  
Dana grabbed on to Dani and whispered, "You heard it too?!"  
  
"Yep, I have pointy ears too, you know."  
  
Dana was about to ask her more when the bell rang and Dani scrambled out of the classroom with her friends following her. Dana sighed and ran after her, mentally telling herself to ask Dani about her pointy ears later.  
  
The six came out of the school building with their stuff. Lindsey and Erin were arguing whether Carrots were tasty or not.  
  
"Erin, I'm telling you, carrots are not nasty, they are healthy and tasty."  
  
"No, they are nasty and hey it's Amanda, Kara, and Erica, Hello!" Erin called out, waving.  
  
The rest of the girls turned around and saw their friends that were in High school come up in Kara's Mini Van. Dani ran to it and got in the middle since Kara and Erica were in the front already. Dani grinned as she played with the "Magic doors" of the van. Dana got into the back with Lindsey and Erin while Dani and Amanda were in the middle. Maria and Val were getting a ride from their mom and were going to their house to get ready for Val's flute lessons. Kara turned around to Dani and the rest of them, and said,  
  
"Okay, guys we are going to drop you four of at your adopted families place and then we are going to go rent Lord of The rings 1, right?"  
  
Dani grinned at Kara and said, "Rightieo!" With that Kara drove off into the busy streets of New York and to the countryside of New York City where Dani lived with her adoptive family. She was adopted because when she was four, her whole family including cousins and brothers and sisters just vanished. Same happened with Amanda, Kara, Erica, Erin, Val, Maria, Lindsey, and Dana. Their whole families disappeared when they were four on the same day. Dana and Dani were both wondering why they had pointy ears and is it for a reason, if it is , what reason, and did it connect to their real family somehow?  
  
Dani and her friends waved at Kara when she drove away. One good thing about being adopted was that they lived together. They turned away from the road and ran into the stable that held their pets. There were a bunch of cats, a guinea pig, and horses. Dana picked up her orange cat, Ollie and stared sadly at the empty stalls. Her horse, ShadowFax had disappeared when she was only eight and she missed him very much. But a weird thing happened. It was on same day four years after her family's disappearance when ShadowFax disappeared, and then just a few days ago, 4 years after ShadowFax disappeared, Erin's and Lindsey's horses, Dreamica and Missilith, disappeared. Only Gemini, Dani's racing horse, remained. Gemini nuzzled Dani affectionately when she came to groom him. The great thoroughbred was a bay color and didn't have a speck of white on him. He was huge but very gentle with anyone so Dani's 9 year old brother, who was 1 when he disappeared, could have ridden him, if he was still here.  
  
"What is it?" Questioned Val as she and Maria examined the wooden object before them.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at her younger twin, thinking that she could be so stupid sometimes, "It's obviously a door, Val."  
  
"I knew that Maria."  
  
"Then why did you ask m- hey it's glowing!"  
  
"You broke it didn't you?"  
  
"Me, Why I outta- hey it's sucking us in!"  
  
With that Val and Maria disappeared from their home and into another world.  
  
Erin looked around stroking Sandy's fur, "Hey guys, where that door come from?" The others turned around in unison and gaped at gold door that just appeared there.  
  
Dani looked up from Gemini just to see every thing get sucked up and then all went black.  
  
  
  
Dani woke up and her clothes felt wet. She felt someone nuzzle her and she turned around. Gemini was standing above her and Olly, her cat (not Dana's) was meowing at her. Erin, Lindsey, and Dana were huddled around her. They were in front of a gate and an old man was talking to four hobbits. She was close enough to here one of them say,  
  
"Our business is our own."  
  
Lindsey gaped and said slowly, "No way"  
  
Dani looked at the gate gaping and said in reply, "Yes why, OMG, We got transported to middle Earth"  
  
Erin held out her arm and said, "Pinch me, Dana." Dana pinched her. "OW, Why did you do th- DANI, WATCH OUT!  
  
Dani looked up just in time to see horse hooves come raining down on her.  
  
Kilrathi: HAHA!! CliffHanger!!! Was it good or bad? Please review! 


End file.
